


You're Never Alone When You Have A Friend

by MeganKray99



Category: Whitechapel
Genre: After Series 3 but Before Series 4, Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganKray99/pseuds/MeganKray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kent and Chandler talk suicide after Morgan's death.</p><p> </p><p>I might turn this into a multi-chapter where Kent and Chandler help each other during series 4, but I'm not sure if it'll be fine by itself. (Please help me out by commenting.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Never Alone When You Have A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you didn't see it in the tags, this is set after series 3, but before series 4.
> 
> I actually wrote this a while ago, but never posted it. However, I was going through my concept folder and I gave it to my sister to read and she liked it (she's the reason I post some of my stuff).
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy :)

Chandler stood at the edge of the roof, looking down at the pavement. One step forward and everything will be over. One step to end it all.

 

Nothing had been the same since Morgan appeared. Everything changed. EveryONE changed. And when she died...  things got worse.

 

That's what brought him here. On the roof. With one more step to take.

 

That was when a hand on his shoulder pulled him back to reality. Chandler quickly turned around, startled, to find Kent standing there with a worried expression on his face.

 

"Careful, Sir. Don't want you falling off there." He smiled awkwardly. Chandler mirrored his expression.

 

"I'm not too sure about that, to be quite honest." He replied, smile faultering. He sat down on the edge, his eyes on the floor and his back to the world. Kent sat next to him.

 

"You might not care, but I know people who would."

 

Chandler tried to suppress a laugh at that statement. There was a long silence before Chandler spoke.

 

"Have you ever stood at the edge, ready to jump?"

 

There was another pause. "So many times," The young man said in an almost whisper. Chandler looked at him, worry and confusion evident in his features.

 

"During the Kray case... After the... Incident." Kent began, "I came up here and looked down. I was ready to jump. And on multiple occations, I almost did."

 

"What stopped you then?" He inquired.

 

"I thought of all the reasons why I should, along with the reasons why I shouldn't." Kent looked up at Chandler, then continued. "I should because I was humiliated. Everywhere I looked, I could see people staring, and I knew they were just caring for me, but it drove me 'round the bend. I was a nervous wreck!"

 

The blonde man looked back towards the ground. He never knew that Kent felt this way. Of course he would be embarrassed, but he never understood the extent of it.

 

"But I shoudn't because of all the people I would be leaving behind. My friends, my family... You." Chandler risked another look at the man next to him. "And the team." He quickly added.

 

"So all I need to do is weigh up my options?"

 

"Yeah. Maybe you'll realise that there's always something worth living for."

 

Chandler sighed. "I should because... I don't feel like myself anymore. I feel empty inside. Something's missing, I just don't know what."

 

Kent nodded, encouraging him to carry on.

 

"But, I shouldn't because I have a team t lead. A team full of people I consider friends. I can't just leave them. But I should, because I just want the pain to go away!" It fell silent as Kent waited for him to continue. He hoped he would continue.

 

"But I shouldn't because... because..." Chadler couldn't seem to get the words out. "Because I'm not alone."

 

Chandler taller man reached out and took hold of Kent's hand. This forced him to look at Chandler. There was a small smile on his face.

 

"I have you." He explained. "We both have our problems, but we'll work through them. Together. Promise?"

 

"I promise."

 

Chandler pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around the samller man. He closed his eyes and allowed tears to spill own his cheeks.

 

"It'll be okay, Sir." Kent whispered. "We'll be okay."

 

"I really hope so, Kent." He leans back, letting go of the other man. "We should get back inside."

 

"Yeah. We should."

 

They stand up and make their way to the door. As they rech it, Chandler turns to Kent.

 

"If you ever have any problems, you can tell me. You know that right?"

 

"Thanks, Sir. And you can tlk to me too, okay?"

 

"Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment so I know whether or not to turn this into a multi-chapter fic (I do have a lot of big multi-chapter fics to do, but I'll make room for it, it's not like I have a large social life to distract me... That's probably why I'm on here so often... I've just depressed myself)...
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked it. I'm going to go and cry in the corner now.


End file.
